Why can I feel my heart beating
by Kaminari-Ikazuchi
Summary: Never put your nose when it can lead to some issues.


I wanted to write an AC fanfic, but my first idea ended up in the bin so I tried something else. And the same song as usually, I do not own AC blablabla all right belongs to the owner blablabla support the original story.

* * *

It was love, right ? My face blushing and my heartbeat speeding up near him, being unable to look at him, thinking about him endlessly. Kayano crossed her arms and laid her head on them. No matter how much she tried, his face never moved away from her mind. And since she didn't know what to do, all this was turning in an endless and painful circle.

-If this is not my dear Kayano-chan. Thinking about a special classmate of yours ?

Nakamura had managed to come behind her without her noticing. Rio's giggle died rapidly when the blonde looked at Kayano's face.

-Hey, what's your problem ?

-I'm … I don't know what to do.

-About Nagisa ?

Kayano nodded without a word. She didn't want to lie or hide her feelings anymore. Rio silently stared at the girl before sitting next to her.

-You want to tell me about it ?

-I think I love him.

Rio looked at the sky. It was meant to happen after all, so the only thing to do was to cheer her up.

-Did you tell him ?

-I can't ! And there's no way he could like someone such as me. I'm weak, not even smart, flat chested. You would be better for him.

Rio shook her head.

-I know that this will never happen.

-Why ? Do you already have someone in your heart ?

 _This was what happens when you talk too much Rio. Next time, just tease her and leave._

-I guess you can say that.

-Who ? Someone of our class ?

-Yes. But no matter how much I love him, I know that this is a one-side love, and I'll be able to turn the page.

-But you still love him ...

-I don't know ... But you need to be more confident. You may not be the perfect wife, but I don't want you to give up before you try. You've been next to him for a year, so you can tell that Nagisa is not judging others on their faces or capacities.

-But ... I can't even look at him. How do you want me to tell him ?

The blonde stood up and cleaned her clothes.

-After the class, leave like the other then tell them that you forgot something important here. I will keep Nagisa there. You will be able to confess your feelings.

-Nakamura-san ...

Rio stopped her by raising her hand.

-There's no need to say anything. All I want is that you don't let your chance escape. I have things to do so I'll be leaving first.

While leaving, Rio took a deep breath. It was time to get down to work.

* * *

...

* * *

-Nagisa-chan !

The boy stared at her.

-Nakamura-san ... Why does it have to be me all the time ?

-Because you're my favorite victim. There's something I need to tell you so can you stay here a bit ?

-Is it another joke ?

-No, I swear.

-Well, I accept, but this time only.

Rio get back on her seat and prepared her bag while the class was leaving the room. When the last one stepped out, the girl came back in front of Nagisa's table and waited for him to close his bag. Then Rio opened her mouth but nothing came out. Wait. When did her heart began beating this fast ? Why, even after she decided to support Kayano ...

Nagisa suddenly took a gun from his bag and fire in the windows. Koro-sensei simply caught the bullet between two pens and smiled before leaving the place instantly. Nagisa sighed and lowered his gun before turning back on the girl.

 _I'm so stupid. I knew that I couldn't forget him._ Head down, Rio stepped forward and hugged the boy. Both didn't say a word. Nagisa because of the shock, her to focus on their heartbeat's symphony. She could have stay like this for hours, but she already decided to let him to her friend. Even if it was hard for her, the girl let him go and smiled.

-Kayano is a nice girl. If you make her sad, I'll be there to kill you.

Then she turned and took her bag before leaving the room. When she saw Kayano, Rio nodded and smiled. But when the class' door closed, she couldn't but let some tears roll on her face.

-So I was not wrong after all.

Surprised, the blonde looked at Karma, who was sitting in front of her.

-Well, I guess you don't want to talk about it so I won't force you, but if you need someone to speak with, you can call me.

Rio smirked and dried her tears.

-Don't worry for me. We have more important things to deal with, such as finding other victims.

-Yeah. I know a place. Let's eat there tonight.

Karma then looked at the class' windows before whispering.

-You better be nice with her Nagisa, or I'll have you wearing cosplays for the rest of your life.

* * *

End

Yeah, I don't have anything else to say so hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.


End file.
